erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Total Magical Aftermath video guests
Total Magical Aftermath video guests are characters who are fans of the Total Drama series. They have appeared on webcam feeds during various Total Magical Aftermath episodes. Erin's Total Magical Adventure ETMA Aftermath Jafar Ginger is Trent's obsessed fan from Sudbury, Ontario. She told Trent that she would've loved it if he "went psycho-crazy" over her, referring to Gwen’s dislike of his strange behavior. He looked a bit uncomfortable, whether it was about the subject of him going crazy, or because of Ginger's overly strong crush on him. She resembles Beth to an extent, and is even voiced by Sarah Gadon. The Collector " ]] '''"Steve the Yeti" is a yeti that announces that Chris is the best host ever and that Geoff and Bridgette stink. He also questioned why they even got their own show. Bridgette and Geoff seemed to partially believe that he was an actual yeti, however, after hearing Chef Hatchet’s voice in the background, Geoff and Bridgette realize that Steve is actually Chris in a Sasquatchanakwa costume. Negaduck Oogie Boogie Lydia Deetz Creepie Dee Dee Moondancer M.C. Skat Raven and Starfire Raven Queen and the Ever After High Rebels Elsa ETMA Aftermath II Gordon Gordon is a furious young man from London, Ontario, who wants to be a chef. He has anger management issues, and frequently swears. He attempts to figure out what the secret ingredient is in DJ's food. He seems to be a parody of the world-renowned British chef, Gordon Ramsay, who is famous for his constant swearing at contestants on shows such as Hell's Kitchen, and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares. Gordon is voiced by Adam Reid. Kelsey Kelsey from Kamloops, British Columbia, is another Trent fan, a bit more obsessed than the last one, Ginger, and possibly proves herself to be somewhat unsound. She has a stuffed doll of Trent that she kissed in the video nine times. Trent is terrified of her, due to her obsessiveness. She wrote a somewhat disturbing love poem for Trent: Your hair is black, My heart is blue, I'll stuff you with rags, And I'll sew you up, too. There was more to the poem, but the signal was "lost" and Kelsey was cut off before she could recite it. According to the official Total Drama Island blog, Kelsey is based on a real life fan named Liana and her Cody doll. In a special video clip from Cartoon Network called Total Drama Action Alternate Realities, one of the clips shows Kelsey is from a wealthy family whose house is redecorated by Gwen. She is voiced by Kristin Fairlie. ETMA Aftermath IV Zarina Owen's mother tells Owen that she spent fifty thousand dollars on a giant cheese cellar, which excites Owen and makes him want to come home, even though their family is broke from this expense. She eventually tells Owen to come home because his family misses him. She resembles Sadie despite her blond hair, and is even voiced by the same voice actor, Lauren Lipson. Harvey Harvey, from Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, asks Leshawna if she is in a relationship with Harold, to which she replies that they are just friends. Throughout the interview, Harvey hints that he has a crush on Leshawna, too. Harvey is somewhat similar to Harold in terms of personality, but has many physical differences like braces, a different pair of glasses, and a different hair color. A picture of someone similar to him (though dressed up in a wizard's costume) appeared in One Flu Over the Cuckoos, among the other pictures of relatives and friends to whom the remaining Screaming Gaffers are close to. It's unclear if he's either a friend or relative of Harold. Trivia *Total Drama Action had video guests for three Aftermaths with two in each one, while Total Drama World Tour had guests for two Aftermaths with only one in both of them. Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants Category:Aftermath-related